A company may use a customer relationship management system to implement a strategy for managing the company's interactions with customers and sales prospects. The customer relationship management system may organize, automate, and synchronize business processes and handle sales related activities, marketing, customer service, and technical support. The company also may use an enterprise content management system to capture, manage, store, preserve, and deliver content and documents related to the company and its processes.